The two piece aluminum can having a non detachable tab has become pervasive in the beverage container field. The can is convenient to use and economical to manufacture, store and ship. It has, however, always had one problem. If the entire contents are not consumed at the initial opening, the non detachable tab cannot be maneuvered to cause the can to be resealed. If the can is left for any appreciable length of time in the open configuration, the carbonation in the remaining liquid escapes and the resulting beverage is less than satisfactory. In addition, the contents are susceptible to contamination from dust, debris and insects.
Closures for this and other types of containers are addressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,157,537; 1,249,289; 1,627,781; 1,730,870; 1,800,936; 2,071,960; 2,202,653; 2,480,733; 3,332,586; 3,506,168; 4,170,724; 4,127,212; 4,752,016; 4,790,444; 4,842,159 and 4,869,389;